gamingplatformsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gravity Rush
Gravity Rush is an exclusive game for the PlayStation Vita. It was released in North America on June 12th, Japan on February 9th, European Union on June 13th and South Korea on June 12th, 2012. It is an action-adventure RPG directed by Keiichiro Toyama. The graphics are cel-shaded at a resolution of 544p. Gameplay The core mechanic of the game is the player's ability to manupilate gravity, allowing unique movement, navigation and combat. The gravity-controlling mechanic can be used to fly through the air (by controlling which direction gravity comes from), walk on walls, and thrust devastating gravity kick attacks towards enemies. The player first presses the R button to make the character float, then aims somewhere by tilting the console or moving the right analog stick, and finally presses the R button again to "fall" in that direction until landing on something -- be it a wall, a moving ship, the underside of a ledge, or the ground. The tilting movement works thanks to the Vita's gyroscope. Gravity Rush also boasts role-playing game elements, such as leveling up, side quests, optional villains to fight, and large, open-worlds to explore. Throughout the game, Kat acquires new abilities, such as a gravity strike, and the power to move objects around.Toyama commented on the influence the game Crackdown had on this evolution-styled gameplay, as he "really liked the aspect of unlocking skills and becoming more powerful, and achieving a higher level of freedom as you become more powerful". Reception and Sales Reception The game has been received with positive reviews, with average aggregate scores of 83.03% at GameRankings, 84 out of 100 on Metacritic. The Japanese gaming magazine Famitsu gave the game scores of 10, 9, 9 and 10, adding up to a total of 38 out of 40, making it the magazine's highest-rated PS Vita game. Toyama, when asked what the team reaction was about this, said "We had mixed feelings, actually. We achieved something that's unique and brand new, and we feel that should get good reviews. But at the same time, this game a little niche… so we thought it was interesting that we got such high scores." Eurogamer's Christian Donlan wrote that if "you're drawn to games by the satisfaction offered by their simplest mechanics, Gravity Daze is a total delight." Lee West of Gamereactor commented that "he loves when games surprise him like this - in a positive way". The French site Gameblog.fr stated that a game "as exceptional as this one" is "so rare" that "when one comes, it's impossible not to grab it really tight and press it against our chest." The UK's PSM3 Magazine gave it a 9.3/10, concluding that it "Perfectly balances free-roaming exploration, focused story missions and RPG-style leveling, with sublime handheld controls in Vita's first killer app." Game Revolution called it "The Vita's first must-buy game" due to its innovation, creativity, and art.VideoGamer gave it a 8/10; stating "Despite a few lengthy load times, a terrible name and an unimaginative character introduction, Gravity Rush quickly became a very enjoyable game indeed. It doesn't feel like a typical handheld title, either: Gravity Rush has the depth, length and graphical prowess of something you'd see on consoles. The mission-based structure is great for portable play and the story is worth the investment despite the many unanswered questions. It's easily the best experience I've had on the Vita thus far". Greg Miller of IGN gave Gravity Rush a review of 7.5, stating "I love Kat and totally dig most of the superhero story, but the cumbersome combat in latter missions definitely had me cursing at my handheld". Joystiq gave the game a 4.5/5 and described "It's easy to forgive the things that Gravity Rush gets wrong because of the absolutely basic thing it gets spectacularly, brilliantly right: movement. You might have guessed already, but I found flying around wildly to be fun in itself". Electronic Gaming Monthly gave the game a score of 9.5 out of 10, stating that it "isn’t just the best game to grace the Vita—it’s also one of the best games I’ve played in some time, no matter the system." The review concluded that it is "Beautiful, enjoyable, original, enthralling, exciting, challenging, and emotional."GamesRadar gave it a 9/10, saying that "This adventure has such a vibrant world, exhilarating gameplay systems, and a delightful narrative that it deserves a spot in every Vita owner's library. It's the kind of game that wouldn't exist on any other platform, and honestly, it's so perfect for the medium that it wouldn't need to". Game Informer gave it a 8/10, stating "Kat's gravity-shifting powers are the star of the show in Gravity Rush, as the story struggles to maintain focus. Characters are constantly introduced and dismissed throughout the narrative, leaving you wondering who's important and who's disposable. Despite this, the upgrade system and gravity mechanic kept me engaged throughout the adventure". PlayStation Universe gave it a 8.5/10, stating "Gravity Rush is a mind-bending experience and a great addition to the PlayStation Vita library. Navigating an open world on a handheld platform has never been so much fun" and also praised the "wild gravity-defying navigation", "great use of Vita features", "beautiful presentation and loveable protagonist".Destructoid's Jim Sterling gave the game 6.5/10, saying that "Gravity Rush has everything it needs to be something great, but it takes all the wrong forks in the road and ends up rather unfulfilling. It's a real shame, too, because you it's so clear how brilliant it truly could have been". Carolyn Petit from Gamespot also gave the game a 6.5/10, praising its unusual and beautiful visuals and innovation in the use of gravity, yet felt the tedious combat kept it from being the success that it could have been and also the website opposing the popular consensus just gave the game a 6.5 out of 10, criticizing its combat system. Sales The game has sold 150,000 unit in retail.